


Because the Night

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polish Leedus Team, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident happens while on set, and Andy has a hard time dealing with the storm of emotions it causes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment for the list of prompts - The way you said "I love you".  
> Prompt: "With a hoarse voice, under the blankets"  
> No Normans have been harmed during writing it.

The scaffolding beneath his feet cracked loudly, and Norman looked down at it in surprise. One panicked look thrown at his crew mates was all he managed, before the construction shook and gave, wood groaning as it split under his weight. He didn’t even have enough time to reach around and grab anything, he just fell, hitting something on his way down, cursing under his breath. _Fucking perfect_.

__________  
  
“Norman!” Andy’s shout must have been heard in Alaska, going by its volume alone. The actor sprang to his feet as soon as he saw Norman glance at him with that look of surprise which spoke of some major shit happening. It was instinctual, the need to get to him as soon as possible, and so Andy was out of his chair and running before the scaffolding even started to squeak.

And then the construction fell, Norman disappeared from his sight, and Andy just _stopped_ , brain unable to process what his eyes observed.

__________

Norman grunted and squinted his eyes, trying to see through the debris flying around him. He was definitely back down on the ground, lying half on his side, broken wood all over him. He coughed, throat irritated by the dust, and tried to move. Left arm, right arm, one leg, the other… All worked. His hip hurt a bit and he guessed he had a nice bruise forming there already, judging by the dull throb he experienced when he shifted his body weight. But he was alright, still breathing, all limbs in order, so he didn’t pay much attention to it.

“Norman!” A panicked voice to his left shouted and he turned his head in that direction. Andy was trying to step over the broken pieces of wood, eyes wide and with that wild look to them that made Norman turn fully to him.   
“I’m fine…”   
“DON’T MOVE” Andy screeched at him, finally hooping over the last barricade and landing next to Norman.

Next thing Norm knew, a pair of shaking hands settled on him, traveling all over his body, making him wince when one of them squeezed at his hip.   
“Fuck, Norm, you’re hurt, fuck… FUCK!” Andy mumbled under his nose, trembling fingers clutching a bit too tightly on the fabric of Norman’s shirt.  
“Hey, Andy” he said, voice as level as he could make it. He could clearly see Andy starting to panic and he wanted to stop it before it got out of hand. He was _fine_. “I’m okay, look” he wriggled his fingers in front of Andy’s face, then moved both of his legs. The man watched him with a blank expression, but at least his eyes lost some of that freaked out look to them.

Norman brought one hand to Andy’s cheek and cupped it gently.  
“I’m fine, babe, just a couple of bruises. I swear I’m fine” he leaned in for a quick, soft kiss, aware that others would soon come looking for him. He hadn’t been wrong, for as soon as he pulled away he heard Greg’s concerned but still calm voice asking about his wellbeing. Norman waved him off, grinning at everyone who followed behind Greg and said something about cats and lives.

Andy couldn’t be bothered to listen to their chatter, though, too focused on getting his legs to work again. All the strength had left him when his brain caught up with reality, with Norman being alive and unharmed. He sighed in relief, leaning into the other’s body, wrapping his arms around Norman’s waist and learning how to breathe again.

__________  


Later that evening, when they were done with filming and already showered, Andy laid Norman out on the little bed in his trailer. Norm could tell he was still shaken by what happened, even though it had all ended up well, so he just relaxed and let Andy feast on him.

With trembling hands traveling over Norman’s body, with gentle fingertips pressing hard into his skin and only lightly brushing over the sizable bruise at his side, Andy reassured himself that everything was alright. Careful touches lead to indulgent strokes, making them both shake with need, until fingers slick with lube came into play. One, two, three of them, lazy and unhurried, taking their sweet time to stretch Norman open.

A few breathed out curses, a punched out moan of his name, sounding like a prayer, and Andy slipped inside, effortless and smooth, gripping hard on Norman’s shoulders to stop himself from falling apart. Unsuccessful in that, as it quickly turned out, breaking into a million pieces under the heavy gaze of his lover, letting him gather them all together again with gentle arms wrapped around his back.

It was almost comical, how they were both shivering under the blankets, covered up not for heat but for that strange sense of protection, for isolation from the world. With the fluffy fabric drawn almost up to their shoulders, with gentle touches and practiced movements, they could let it all fall away from them, focusing on here and now.

But Andy’s eyes were still a bit too heated, a little too wild. Norman brought his hands to his face, framing it gently and prompting Andy to look at him.  
“Hey…” he whispered softly, feeling the rhythm of Andy’s hips falter and stop, the arms holding him up over Norman straining and shaking a little.  
“I thought…” Andy started, but trailed off, closing his eyes. Norman gritted his teeth at the hoarseness of his voice, knowing the cause for it was not even remotely close to what they were doing.

“I’m fine, baby” he tried but Andy jerked his head lightly.  
“But what if…” that raspy voice again, choked down by emotions.   
“Shhh…”  
“You could have...”  
“Shhh… I didn’t. I’m fine” Norm cut him off, leaning in and kissing him deeply, passionately. Andy moaned, responding to the kiss as his hips started to move again, tearing a groan out of the man spread out under him.

“You’re fine… you’re fine, you’re fine…” he started to mumble over and over again, words flowing between them, hitting his skin with warm pants of Andy’s breath. And then the low chant stopped and another kind of sounds took over, this time filled with passion rather than fear. This time, when the whisper came, it was hoarse from emotions and as deep as their feelings. “I love you...”


End file.
